


Paging Freddie Mercury

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Fix-It, Crosover: Fusion, F/M, Mating Games 2014, Mating Games Light and Dark challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not looking forward to being a teenager for the rest of her immortal life, but she'll take it over the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Freddie Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dark/light challenge of the 2014 Mating Games. Also semi inspired by a graphic I made a few moths ago.

He finds her in the aftermath of the quickening. The street is a wreck: car alarms going off, smoke wafting around her, and light flickering on and off. Allison needs to go, but her legs can't carry her yet, and her hands are still locked tight about her sword.

Someone's going to find her here, she knows that, but she can't make herself move. 

"Allison?" 

She's too tired to even think about trying to run. She needs to get out of here before Isaac sees her face, he hasn't yet, while she has a chance. She needs to run...she doesn't move. 

Allison doesn't move and she can hear Isabelle's warnings in her head, but she killed someone tonight. She faced down a man hundreds of years older than her and she _survived_. She gave up everything and she deserves a second chance. 

She lifts her head. Back-lit by sputtering streetlights, he's beautiful, and she just might love him. 

Isaac drops to his knees before her. Her sword clatters to the floor between them and she doesn't mean to kiss him, but she does and he's laughing, crying, into the kiss and murmuring her name between breaths.

"It's me," she's saying at the same time, "It's _me_." 

The sirens make them break apart and she's strong enough to grab her sword, Isaac taking hold of her other hand. "C'mon," he says, his grip desperate enough for them both.

Her head's still swimming with the quickening and the journey from the street to her rooms is a blur of traffic and Isaac. She was warned this might happen, the Quickening of an older, more powerful Immortal refusing to settle lightly, and she takes slow breaths, following her teacher's instructions. Isabelle is centuries old and not by accident. Allison's died once and she's in no hurry to do it again anytime soon. She's even less of a hurry to surrender control of her mind to a dead man. 

She turns on the light while Isaac locks the door. Her mind is her own but her body's restless, eager, and she was warned about this too. 

"How are you still alive?" Isaac is asking when she turns. "And that lightning, what was that?"

"It's a Quickening," she says, taking in the blood on her blade. She wipes it in the ruins of her dress. There's no saving it anyway. "Happens when you win."

"And when you lose?"

She looks over her shoulder. "You're the guy on the ground." Dropping her sword on the couch, she smiles. "I'm alive, I won, and I'll stay that way as long as I keep winning." She's not looking forward to being a teenager for the rest of her immortal life, but she'll take it over the alternative. "It's also why I haven't come home." She bites her lip. "I won't age. I'll be seventeen forever." 

He nods, moving closer, "But you're _alive_." 

She returns the nod, catching the glint of tears on his cheeks. "I'm alive."

In theory, she could blame the Quickening for throwing herself at him, but she knows it'd be a lie. She doesn't care either way. 

Isaac ruins what's left of her dress with his claws, she rips his t-shirt trying to get it over his head, and it feels so good to laugh with him. Her giggles trail off into a sigh of pleasure when he sucks a mark into her skin, lips working their way along the line of her neck.

They almost make it to the bed. Almost. She thinks they get points for that. Maybe. 

Allison fucks him on the floor. He tries to go harder, faster, but she grinds into him. Her name becomes a plea on his lips, but she kisses it away and keeps moving. "Stay," she breathes, when she comes, fingers curled tight around his. "Stay with me." 

His answer becomes a wordless cry as he follows her over. She lets him roll them, lets him kiss her as his hand works between her thighs, finding her clit and bringing off again. 

In the morning, he'll wake her with his head between her thighs. The morning after that, she'll wake him, grinding herself into his thigh and he'll fuck her until she comes twice. 

Eventually, she'll explain everything. Immortals. The Game. Why she can't go back. 

For now, she just wants him in her arms, in her bed, with the lights of Paris at war with the starlight outside her window.

For now, it's enough.


End file.
